


Polyamory Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Given the revival of Twilight, I indulged in some headcanons for two of my favorite vampire bois (and I really like Lee Pace too).
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, Carlisle Cullen/You, Garrett (Twilight)/You, Garrett/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Polyamory Headcanons

  * Being poly with these two vampires is a thrill, given how different they are in their styles of romance towards you.



  * Garrett is a bit on the wild side who enjoy pursuing new experiences, while Carlisle is more empathetic and prefers a bit of a “comfort zone”.



  * Carlisle appreciates that you aren’t casual about your relationship, whereas Garrett won’t admit it. Truth be told, deep down he likes that you care deeply for him, given the side of him that is a bit jealous at times. 



  * Both of the guys have different love languages that keeps things interesting.



  * Group dates are a must! Both men have spent centuries of their lives seeking for a sense of belonging and now that they found that with you, not a moment to waste time.



  * Whereas Carlisle likes to lavish you with high end expensive gifts, Garrett likes to take you out on beautiful nature dates. Intimate picnics in a vast field of flowers, with the roar of a crystal waterfall in the back.



  * Though both men won’t admit it, the surest way to make them melt? Cup their face in your hands. It’s the most intimate of gestures and it makes them feel safe and protected. Centuries of running and they have a home with you.



  * Group naps are also a plus as well, being snuggled between your two angels of the night. You all feel safe and secure with each other.



  * The countless stories they could tell you. There is never a dull moment, nor a day that doesn’t go by without some story from their past.



  * Lastly, there doesn’t need to be an elaborate ceremony to show that you three are bonded together. Three souls so in sync with each other, with matching heartbeats and souls that are utterly compatible.




End file.
